The Devil's Daughter
by RadioKidd
Summary: One thousand flames caressed my body, A throne of fire, The blood red glint of my eye shone bright, Gleaming like a silver blade. My blood runs hot, Like molten lava, My hair raven, Like the feathers of the bird. I am. The Devil's Daughter. I walked swiftly, my coal black shoes slapping against the cobbled streets of death city...
1. Introductions

**Hello, RadioKidd here! This is my first Soul Eater fanfic and I think it will be a KidxOC story, but I'm not sure yet. Oh, and just not I'm not a satanist. I'm just a fan of demons and stuff. Blame Murdoc Niccals and his abnormaly long tounge! (Gorillaz if you didn't know) I have nothing else to say so..READ ON! :D**

_One thousand flames caressed my body,_

_A throne of fire,_

_The blood red glint of my eye shone bright,_

_Gleaming like a silver blade._

_My blood runs hot,_

_Like molten lava,_

_My hair raven,_

_Like the feathers of the bird._

_I am._

_The Devil's Daughter._

I walked swiftly, my coal black shoes slapping against the cobbled streets of death city.

There was a meating that I had to attend at the Death Meister Academy, with the founder, The Grim Reaper. I had transported here all the way from England, to fill in for my father, who had some "buisness" he had to deal with. You see, I am not an ordinary girl. I am The Devil's daughter. He is a "player" and is often known around the firey pits of hell for sleeping with at least every woman there at least twice. I guess that's what power does to you. Anyway, my mother was a water demon, so I am not a proper full descendent of the Devil family. Some say I'm not even related to him, that I'm lying to get the throne. As if. I know that I am related to him, and deep down they know to because once a month (ironic hu?) my eyes slowly change and turn from red, to black with red rings round the edge and my wings, tail and claws are fully visible. Not to mention my slightly pink/grey skin tone. That is the pure sign of the devil. However, that doesn't stop people from trying to kill me. Sad? No. More like annoying and time-wasting. It means I have to stop what I'm doing and fight them, full on combat sometimes. Rarely, though. Most of the time it's just drunken demons who think they know the world just because they're intoxicated. If I don't feel like fighting, I can always transform into any animal I like. Snake, rat, raven, you name it, I can turn into it. My personal preference is either a hawk or a butterfly. I like the adrenaline of flying, knowing you can go anywhere in the world and not be stopped. Well, unless you have errands, like I do.

I whipped round a corner, my pure instinct telling me where to go. Trust my father to leave me with no directions in a town that I know nothing about. God knows who lives in these streets! I mean just the name "Death City" strikes a warning. Although, considering I'm part Water Demon part Devil, it's not much of a threat, but it does get tiring not to mention BORING!

Excuse the way of speeking, you see, us lot down in the pits of Hell don't really...evolve along with the human world. We're stuck in the same century ways of life way over what we should be until someone ventures out to learn about the human world so we can move on. This is my job.

I have to stay in the human world for at least 3 months, before going back and teaching the new ways of life to my people. We don't interact with full humans though, not usually, we go to the Death Meister Academy, a school for people who can change into weapons or are meisters who use the weapons stay. It is run by Lord Death himself, who is just two levels down from my father. I'm second in command and if I die or become tragically ill after he dies, then Lord Death will take over Hell and his son, will take over his role as the Grim Reaper.

**So what do you think? Reviews are appreciated! I'll even give you a virtual cookie! And a hug from any member of the Soul Eater cast, or the unnamed Devil's Daughter D ~RadioKidd x.**


	2. Welcome!

The tall, menacing gates of the academy were flung open by the sudden gust of the wind and she walked through, ignoring the thousends of intruegued faces which peered through the windows. Even the teachers were intrested in getting a glimpse of the special guest. Truthfully, they were quite scared of the visitor, given the rumors being told about her, each as fake as the next. One of the more imaganitive ones was that she eats the flesh of anyone who annoys her.

"She looks...nice?" Maka said, unsure peering through the window of Dr. Stein's window like the rest of the class.

"Cute." Patty smiled.

"She dresses like she's in the 19th century." Soul laughed.

"Hmm. Where's Kidd?" Liz.

"With Lord Death, for the meating..." Maka said, before being pulled by Soul as the group ran to the office to await the entrance of the Devil's Daughter.

**~D.D's POV~**

I walked straight through the school, the red lace hem of my black dress swirling round my calfs. I kept a calm, slightly daring facial expression to keep the students from approching me. I didn't want to be late or get distracted. Unfortunatly, this tactic didn't work for a particlar group of students.

"Hi!" One of them, who had a short blonde bob with a cowboy hat giggled. I smiled slightly.

"Hello." I continued walking before being stopped by a blue haired boy, with a star tattoo.

"I'm Black Star! Assassin and awesome Meister!" He shouted, posing. I scoffed at his attitude, did he expect _me_ to bow to _him_? If anything, he should bow to me, still, you had to give him credit for his daringness.

"Shouldn't you keep that to yourself? If you go round telling people that you're an assassin, they're bound to kill you first." I stated, not bothering to introduce myself.

"Black Star! You can't talk to people like that! I'm Tusubaki," A shy, tall girl smiled.

"Your his...meister, right?"

"Yes, how did you guess?"

"Personality wise, your's clash to create a strong bond." I said simply. She laughed nervously and stepped backwards, to let a short girl wth bunches through.

"I'm Maka, and that's Soul and Liz, are you here to meet Lord Death?" She asked. Why are they talking to me like I'm their friend? I mentaly noted the use of casual speech before turning to the girl who was still talking.

"So, what do you say?"

"Sorry?"

"Do you want us to show you the way to Lord Death's office?" She asked.

"I think I'll be fine on my own thank you." I said, before waking on.

"But your from England? How will you know where to go?" I spun round, my eyes glowing red.

"I've made my way here purely by instinct I think I can find my way to something as simple as an office." I snarled, grinning deviously, my pointed teeth showing as their faces showed fear.

"Welcome! Miss Hratchouhi am I correct?" A masked man asked.

"Correct. I am here in place of my father, who was unable to make it, but sends his apologies." I sat on a stool.

"Do you know why your here, Hratchouhi?"

"Vaugely, I am here to study the new ways of living, yes?"

"That's part of it..." He trailed off as another person entered the room.

"Sorry I was late, there was an unsymetrical picture." A boy, around the same age as my human age said, panting. The group of students who I had encountered on the way here plus a new figure entered, waving to the boy.

"Hi, Kidd, Lord Death!"

"Hello, glad you could get here on such short notice. So, Hratchouhi, this is my son, Death the Kidd." He smiled, pushing him forward slightly. We stared at eachother in silence, the others watching in suspence. He was average height, with golden eyes and black hair, with three stripes on one side. I was told he was 'obsessed with symmetry' so the pattern on his fringe must really bugg him.

"Pleasure to meet you," I smiled and held out my black laced glovved hand, which he looked at with shining eyes before promptly bursting out in tears of...happiness?

**First chapter! It's short, I know, but I thought 3 POV's would be a bit to much, so I'll put Kidd's in the next chapter. I wasn't sure how to spell his name, as it is spelt Kid, on the anime, and Kidd on the manga, so I went with the manga version. :) As always, Reveiws are a ticket to Death City for you! ~RadioKidd x.**


	3. So Symetrical!

**Boom! Here you go! The next part of the story told in the POV of the person everyone loves... Kidd! XD ~R.K x.**

**Kidd's POV**

"Pleasure to meet you," She said, holding her lace clad hand out gracefully. I couldn't help it, I burst into tears of admaration. She was so SYMETRICAL! Everything about her, from her blood red eyes, to her shoes. I'm sure that if you held a mirror in the middle of her face, she'd look exactly the same.

"She's...So...symetrical!" I sobbed, as Liz and Patty pulled me to the side.

"What are you doing? Your freaking her out!" Liz whispered harshly.

"Haha! Kidd likes the new girl!" Patty sang, bouncing up and down.

"Cool dude's don't cry over symmety, man!" Soul said, leaning on the wall.

"Your...Right..I need to give the right impression to her!" I jumped up, brushing the tears from my eyes. Soul patted me on the back and I headed over to her and Maka.

"I'll have to show you my book collection some time! I can teach you to write poems!" She gushed.

"What are poems?" She asked, looking confused.

"There a form of writing," I said, she looked up and I swear she even blushed a bit. "I'm Kidd. Death The Kidd." She smiled, and we shook hands. A wave of electricity ran through my arm and down my body. I shuddered slightly, noticing her do the same. She must have felt it to! What does it mean? I'd have to ask Father later. I felt someone nudge me slightly, it was Soul. I looked to him and he raised his eyebrows, pointing at my hand. I was still holding her hand.

"As I was saying..." Father interupted. "Your Father send you here, not only to learn about the new ways of living, but to become a meister or weapon too,"

"What's a meister and how can I be a weapon?" Hrachouhi said.

"What you've never heard of meisters or weapons?" Soul asked.

"Nope. That wasn't my job."

"What was your job?" I asked.

"My job was do do as I was told. Usually to stay out of the way, but sometimes I was sent to do training and now, my job is to learn about the 21st Century. To bring Hell to a new age."

"Wow."

"So, what's a meister?"

"A meister is almost like the attacker, the person who uses the weapon."

"And a weapon?"

"A person who can transform into a type of weapon, for example, Soul's a scythe and I am his partner."

"So, your in pairs?"

"Yes, usually your linked by your soul waves, but Chrona's partner is Ragnrock and he isn't really a human so he doesn't actually count as a proper partner," Maka said, pointing to Chrona.

"Hey!" It said. She looked at it confused.

"What you lookin' at wiredo?" He spat, She glared back, her eyes glowing red.

"You." She snarled, and he moved back, silent.

"I understand you can transform, is that correct?" Father asked, So she won't be a meister, like me.

"Yes."

"Into what, may I ask?"

"I can transform into any animal of my choice, my prefered choices are butterfly-" Black Star supressed a laugh, which was met by her glare.

"And a Hawk. I also have my demon form." She finished. I stood there, gawping untill Liz slapped me round the face.

"If you don't shut your mouth, you'll catch flies!" She whispered.

"Hehe~" Patty sung.

"Okay then! Lessons start tomorrow!" Father said.

"Wait! Where will she stay?" I asked.

"Hmm. Chrona..."

"Y-yes?"

"Your in a room on your own?"

"Y-yes, if you don't count Ragnrock..."

"I don't-" Ragnrock glared silently at him.

"So it's settled, Hrachouhi, you will stay with Chrona!" He sung and we were ushered out of the office.

"Oh and one more thing-"

"Yes?" She turned round, her raven hair swirling round her perfectly symetrical face.

"Your mother sends her regards and I quote says she hopes that "the new way of living is better than the sexist age we live in now." She also hopes there are a lot of cute boys in DMA and hopes you don't follow the path of your father. I trust you understand that." He laughed, Hrachouhi laughed and nodded, before turning to Patty who was dancing down the hall.

"We should go shopping!" She sang, grabbing Hrachouhi's wrist and twirling her round as well.

"Sure!" She smiled, turning to me.

"Will you be coming to"? She asked, I nodded, barely able to speek. She cared if I went?

"Good!" She giggled as a bucket of water was poured over her head.

"Guess they found out my Mother's a water demon..." She stated, water dripping down her.

**Did I spell Ragnrock right? I would have checked on the Manga, but my app isn't working :( It won't load the next chapters, even though I have downloaded them and should be able to read them offline and online...anyone else got Manga Rock 2 ? Help me! Reviews are as always, a ticket to Death City, or Hell. Your choice! ;D Also, any ideas for where the story should go are welcome ! ^ ^**


	4. Confusion

"I guess they've found out my Mother's a water demon," I sighed, wringing out my long hair which was plastered to my pale face.

"WHAT THE HELL! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT! NO-ONE SOAKS MY BEST FRIENDS APART FROM ME! COME BACK AND FACE THE POWER OF BLACK STAR!" Black Star screamed at the students who ran off.

"Black Star, please calm down!" Tusubaki whispered.

"Why would they do that?" Liz said.

"It's a common belief that if you pour water on a water demon when they are in human form, they transform into their water form. Obviously they didn't do their research because that is only part true."

"What parts of it are true?" Kidd asked.

"The pouring water part is, but it is salt water which is used for forced transformation. And even then, some demons have a force-feild protection which stops it."

"Do you use it?"

"Sometimes. But I'm only half water demon, so I can't transform fully. I only have some water traits. If I tried to transform full, or if someone did, it would probably kill me."

"Wow..." They said.

"Yeah. I'm mostly a fire demon, I would have thought that was obvious but clearly not..."

"Well, anyway lets go home, see you tomorrow, Hrachouhi!" Everyone waved.

"Bye!" I said, and walked down the hall. I wonder where Crona went? I thought as a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Lost?" Kidd smiled as I nodded.

"Yeah, just a bit.." I replied, my face heating up. What was happening? My heart was pounding and I felt wobbly. But Kidd was definately not a threat. So why did I feel like this?

"C'mon, your dorms this way." He guided me through countless halls untill we came to our destination.

"Your things should already be there."

"T-thanks!" I studdered. He laughed slightly before turning to leave. He got about half way down the hall, before turning back again.

"See you in class tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah.." I replied and he waved, before dissapearing in the darkness.

Opening the door, I sighed before collapsing, leaning on the back of it, as it closed.

"What's wrong?" Crona asked from the far away corner.

"Nothing. Just...tired." I managed a weak smiled.

"Me too." Crona said, as I flopped down onto the bed.

Maybe a trip to the nurse's office wouldn't be out of the question...

**Okay, this is a filler chapter whilst I re-read the manga so I can write the next part. It's set just after Crona arrives, maybe a bit later. I'm a bit stuck on ideas on what to happen, so reveiws are needed even more! You'll get a ticket to Death City and a hug from the Symetry King! Whoo! And as always, thankyou to my awesome reveiwers and story followers! You guys are why I write this! ~R.K xx :)**


	5. Fight against evil

**Author's Note: To Eivexst: Yay! I feel special! Thank you and your welcome! :D **

**To DR34DNOISE: Haha! Yes! The queen of symmetry! Your ticket to Hell *hands ticket* and thanks for the reviews! :) Death x OC sounds like an awesome idea! The Daughter of the Devil and The Son of Death...I like it! XD**

The next day I woke up quite early. I looked across the room to see Crona sleeping, a small beam of light shining through the window. I didn't know where the washroom was, so I got dressed under my bed cover, hoping that Crona didn't wake up any time soon.

After getting dressed, I looked at the calender, sighing in fustration as I realised that soon my eyes would begin to change and I would turn into my demon form. I checked the mirror. My eyes were already starting to get darker. Hopefully the change would occur during the night so I don't have people staring at me. I walked down the corridor and out the school gates, searching for somewhere I could stretch my wings. I had put of transforming for a while and I was dying to fly around a bit. It was quite dark so anyone who saw me, could easily mistake me for a bird or something. I walked down the alleyway, pulling my coat closer to my body as a chill ran down my spine. Something was here. My nails grew into long claws as I turned the corner to see what looked like a huge monster. It had attacked a young man and was busy devouringt the soul when I smashed my sharp fist into it's head. It yelped, withdrowing for a few seconds, alowing me time to transform properly into my Fire Demon Form. I flew a few feet above it as the beast lashed out, my leather-like wings beating. I growled at the monster and struck it's face with fire, a trick I learnt from my father in training using simple magic to make flames using the air around me and guide it with my hands to the target. It roared in pain, trying to swipe the flames off, looking quite stupid in the process. I rose higher in the air and aimed more fire at it, before swooping down and attacking with my fists again.

A sharp pain sizzled down my left wind as it clawed my back. Screeming I used fire attack again and managed to keep it at bay. The monster looked like it was about to attack again but stopped suddenly, watching the nearby alley way. The footsteps got louder and louder until a figure emerged...

Maka?

What was she doing here? I thought as she raised the scythe that was in her hand and blasted the monster in it's side. I thought it was finished until it raised a claw and went to attack her, I jumped, thinking it would hit her but she held it off with her weapon. Seeing the oppotunity, I sent a roar of flames at the monster and it forgot about Maka, and tried to get rid of the Demon flames.

"Hrachouhi?" A metalic voice said. Maka's head snapped towards me and stared in awe as I sent more flames at it. She stood there mumbling to the scythe and didn't see the monster's claw behind her as it hit her back.

"MAKA! BEHIND YOU!" I shouted, as the scythe flew into the air, I flew upwards, the pain shooting down me and grabbed the weapon. I swung it round and hit the monster on the neck, flying higher.

Maka?" The scythe said.

"Talking scythes? Never come across one before..." I mused. "It's Hrachouhi."

"Where's Maka?" He shouted.

"Down there, she got hit by that monster thing." I said, swinging it round again, defending my other wing.

"What do you mean down there?" He shouted louder.

"We're flying. Well I am anyway. Why are you talking?" I asked.

"FLYING? YOUR ASKING ME THAT WHEN YOUR FLYING?"

"Yeah..."

"It's Soul! Maka's weapon!" I mentally facepalmed. How could I forget that?

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" I said as I flew down, giving the monster a swift hit on the head, finally finishing him off. The soul of the monster floated in the air and I went up to it, mesmerised. Leaning the scythe on a wall I began inspecting the floating orb, completely unaware that Maka and Soul were staring at me. I laughed quietly as I poked it, the soul making a wired noise and wobbling before reforming it's original shape. I turned round to see Maka and Soul looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"It's yours." Maka said, sadly.

"What the squishy thing?" I said, she nodded.

"I don't want it...you can have it." I said, waving it off and transforming back to my human form.

"Really? Thanks!" she said as Soul picked it up and ate it. I laughed and turned to Maka.

"Are you okay? That was a nasty blow back there." I asked, she nodded looking a bit sick. The cut wasn't deep but it was still bleeding quite badly. I helped her up and we headed back to school.

"So, what were you guys doing out that early?" I asked.

"I could sense strong souls. We went to investigate," She said.

"Oh."

"What were _you_ doing out that early?" Soul asked.

"Went for a walk..." I mumbled.

"How did you know how to fight it?"

"What-the monster thing? A mix of instinct and training, plus a bit of magic."

"So thats how you made the fire!" Maka exclaimed, I nodded as we went into the nurse's office.

"Yeah."

"So, you can fly?"

"In my Demon form I can. In Human form I can't."

"Obviously!" Soul laughed, holding the door open for us.

"Thanks," I said, walking through.

"What happened?" The nurse exclaimed as we smiled weakly.

"Well..."

**Meh...I don't like this chapter...but I needed an event to happen to lead to the next chapter so I wouldn't bore you guys. Sorry for the rubbish chapter! :S Don't kick me out of Death City! Review and I'll let you wear Death's mask! XD ~R.K x**


	6. Stein's Class

**Authors Note: WHOOOOOOOOOOOO! End Of Term! No more tests, coursework and lessons until...September...Oh well, enjoy the summer whilst it lasts! XD Can't believe there's only one full year and a half until I leave! Anyway...As always I send virtual cake to my reveiwers and hope you like this chapter. ^ ^**

"Okay, you're all bandaged up now, so you can head to lessons now," The nurse said.

"Okay, thank you!" Maka said as left.

"Glad you could finally join us,Soul please go to your seat, ..." They headed over to their places and I stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Miss Hrachouhi and Maka would you please come here..." I slowly headed over to the teacher's desk with Maka, the class all staring at me.

"I understand you had no education down in...hell, am I correct?" He mumbled.

"Only in combat, apart from that...no." He nodded and wrote a few things down.

"Okay, well the physical test isn't until next week and you still don't have a meister or weapon, depending on which you are...Maka," He tilted his glasses down to look at Maka.

"I would like you to help Hrachouhi with her studies, she needs to catch up with the class as fast as possible..." Maka nodded and smiled.

"Sure!"

"Thats good..." He mused, turning to the class and scanning the students before turning back to me.

"Right, that's all you can go sit next to Kidd." He said, grinning as he saw Kidd's head snap up from his work as Stein finished his sentence. I headed over the seat, tripping over and landing...in Kidd's lap...

"Oh my Satan! Sorry!" I gushed, jumping up and sitting in my seat, hiding behind my hair.

"S'okay..." He mumbled, going back to his paper. We sat in silence for the whole lesson whilst Stein droaned on about defence and co-operation with the occasional interruption from Black Star.

When the lesson was over, I headed for the door, only to be pulled aside by Liz and Patty.

"Hey, we're going shopping later, wanna come?" Liz asked,

"Sure, where shall I meet you?" I replied.

"At the gates in 10 minutes." Patty giggled before following her sister.

"H-hey." I spun round to see Crona and Ragnrock, smiling awkwardly.

"Hey." I smiled.

"A-are you going shopping later?" Crona asked.

"Yea, are you?"

"Yup! Maka invited me!" Crona smiled happily.

"I don't like her." Ragnrock stated matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"'Cause I don't. She's wired!"

"H-HEY! Maka was my first friend!" Crona argued, recieving a smack on the head from Ragnrock. We walked down the hall to our shared room in silence, the only noise being our feet clapping on the stone floor.

I got changed into a pair of denim shorts, blue halter neck shirt and blue sandals that Liz said I could have as 'blue wasn't her colour' and tied my hair up into a bun letting my bangs fall around my face. I quickly checked the mirror. _The fight that happened must have sped up the transformation._ The dark rings of red around my iris' were thicker and my nails were longer. I could easily pass off my nails growing but I needed a plan...A plan to prevent people seeing me fully transformed.

"A-are you ready?" Crona asked, I nodded and we headed off to the front gates.

"So...Is this what most teenagers do in their spare time?" I asked.

"Uh- I guess so...Y-yeah..Why?"

"Just collecting more information."

"Oh yeah! Your on that special mission for Satan, right?" Crona exclaimed.

"I wouldn't call it a 'special mission', but yes."

"I would never be trusted with a mission..." Crona sighed.

"I trust you."

"Really? Thanks!" Crona smiled as we approached...a dead end...

"Um. Where are we?" I asked, Crona whimpered.

"Lost." Ragnrock said.

**The last part makes me think of year 7 when literally **_**everyone **_**got lost at some point! (although I think I'm the only year 10 who still does). Haha! I might upload more as it's the holidays, but no promises! Oh and me and my friends are making a Bucket list of things to do before the end of summer. Any ideas? Please comment and might I add, they have to be in reason so no "Jump out of an aeroplane or something like that!" We've got a couple, like do the cinnamon challenge and the salt and ice challenge, but we ran out of ideas...**

**Reviews to me are like symetrical things to Kidd ^ ^**


	7. Shopping Part 1

**Author's Note: **

**Hey Guys thanks for reading my story! It means a lot! Oh, before you read I have some messages!**

**To The Monkey Ninja : Sorry 'bout the spelling errors, I was spelling Death's name from the Manga, as in the manga it's spelt as Kidd but in the anime it's spelt as Kid. I wasn't sure so I went with the Manga. ^ ^**

**To Eivexst: When I said, "she gushed" I ment she said it really fast as she was embarassed and stuff...I suppose I worded it wrong...Sorry!**

**Also, thank you to all my reviewers! Your all Prussian-awesome!**

Narator's POV:

She's not coming!" Kidd whined, pacing around the entrance. Everyone had already arrived but Crona and Hrachouhi. Liz sighed and replied for the tenth time in the last second;

"I'm sure she's just getting ready. She'll be here soon." Patty laughed, dancing round the group happily.

"Kidd's getting worried~! Kidd like's the new girl~! Haha!" He growled slightly, his eye twiching.

"I DO NOT!" He yelled, launching into a full scale argument against Patty's singing, his face as red as a tomato.

"Oh, hi Hrachouhi, Crona," Soul waved casually. Kidd and Patty paused from their argument, mid speech.

"Hi! Sorry we're late, we got lost!" She smiled, showing off her gleaming, pointed teeth.

"HRACHOUHI!" Patty exclaimed, giving her a death hug.

"Patty-can't-breathe!" She gasped.

"Oh! Sorry~!" Patty giggled and let her go.

"Thanks!" Hratchouhi wheezed, getting her breath back as the others starting walking to the shops.

"Need a hand?" She looked up to see Kidd. He held his hand out and smiled. Her cheeks blushed red and she took his hand. Kidd pulled the shy girl up and chuckled.

"Thanks!" Hrachouhi smiled and they walked behind Maka and Crona, who were busy talking about poetry.

"So how do you like DWMA so far?" Kidd asked politely.

"It's different to what I expected, but I'm not really sure what I expected in the first place!" She giggled.

"Good different?"

"Yes!" Laughing she looked around the huge shopping center in awe.

"What is this place?"

"It's basically a huge collection of different shops, all in one place!" Tsubaki said.

"Wow! It sure is big!"

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I can handle this..." Crona whispered.

"You'll be fine! Let's go in this shop first!" Patty said, grabbing Hratchouhi and Crona and dragging them off. Black Star, Kidd and Soul sighed as they reluctantly followed into a large-ish clothes store.

"What about this one~?" Patty sung, flashing a bright bubble-gum pink dress in Hrachouhi's face. She giggled nervously and smiled.

"It's...Very bright! But it suits you!" Patty grinned and ran off to the changing rooms.

"This dress makes me look fa-at!" Liz sighed, retreating back into the changing rooms after overhearing Black Stars supposedly 'quiet' snickers.

"It's just the way the dress was made. Look, if you put this belt with it, it draws in the waist and makes you look slimer, if that helps..." Hratchouhi passed a black skinny belt over to the tall blonde who looked like she was going to cry at any moment. She ran back into the small room and in a few moments ran out and nearly knocked the short dark haired girl over.

"HRATCHOUHI YOU ARE MY SAVIOUR! I DON'T LOOK FAT ANYMORE!" She exclaimed, tears of happiness streaming down her face.

"It's okay, you didn't look fat at all it was just the way the dress was layered." She mumbled, blushing at the sudden outburst.

"Hey, I think I might have found a shop you like, it's just outside," Maka said, tugging on the sleave of Hratchouhi's jacket.

"Okay!" She smiled and followed the meister to the shop, unknown to the two pairs of eyes boaring into their backs.

**Sorry it's short! I just got back from shopping for my friends birthday and I didn't have much time. Plus I've been ill and stuff. But enough of my excuses...Do you like? **

**Oh! Before I forget! Does anyone have any anime recomendations? I'd really like to start a new series or something but I don't know a lot. I'm currently watching Hetalia and Karin.**

**Reviews to me are like symmetry to Kidd! Plus I'll give you some free virtual cake~! **

**~RadioKidd x.**


	8. Shopping Part 2

**A slightly long Author's note...**

**Whoo! We're up to Kidd's favorite number of chapters! 8! Yes maan! Currently having a mini party! **

**To Eivexst: Thanks! I'll be sure to check out DN Angel! I rushed writing out a relationship in one of my other fanfics, so I'm glad Im not doing the same in this one! :D**

**To DR34DNOISE: Kidd is now currently crying in the emo corner. XD Lol! I think the amount of things to buy and the people must make her go hyper crazy! **

**I just wanted to say to all you guys who are reviewing, reading and following my story, thank you! I really hope you all like it! It's you guys who keep me writing! I thought I'd add in that I'm writing another Soul Eater fanfic on here based on two characters me and my friend Charlie made up on our last day of school. (We sat there laughing at ideas of what they got upto at the Academy, much to the annoyance of half our tutor!) It's called Opposites. Rubbish name, I know, but it'll probably change as I write more. It's based of the short RP's we do across messenger.**

**So withought further ado, here's the next chapter!  
**

~Kidd's POV~

"Hey! Maka! Hratchouhi! Wait up!" I shouted across the crowds of busy people, craning my neck to see them. I saw the pair of heads bobbing amongst the crowds, stopping at the entrance, a little to the side. I saw Crona aproaching them nervously, obviously worried by the amount of people. But how did Crona get there before me? Crona definately wasn't the running type, or the type to push through people. Then I noticed Ragnarok. He must have been shouting at the crowds.

"Thanks. For. Waiting." I said, regaining my breath.

"No problem shall we go in the-oh!" Maka chuckled as both Crona and Hratchouhi had darted into the shop, searching the stacks of clothes, accessories and various other things.

"I guess you like the shop!" Maka laughed as Hratchouhi giggled and nodded, her arms loaded with various items of clothing. Crona was doing the same, but somewhat less hyper. Ragnarok clearly didn't like the shop and was blatantly rude about every item Crona chose.

"DISCUSTING!" He boomed.

"B-but I like it.." Crona wailed.

"I think it's cute!" Hratchouhi smiled at the distraught pink haired teen.

"R-realy? D'you think so?" Crona asked happily.

"Yeah!" She replied, before dissappearing off into another part of the store. I dodged various people, before finally finding her again. I stood watching silently as she searched through the shelves, managing to find items that looked like they were one of a kind. She had a kind of determined but happy look on her face as she continued to search. I stared for a bit longer, until she finally noticed me there.

"You okay?" She asked, turning away from the racks to face me, looking directly into my eyes. I felt my face blush slightly at the intensity of her stare, but managed to stutter a reply.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, shoppings just not my thing I suppose." Her eyes were darker, I noticed, and the rings were a blood red, instead of black...She must have figured out that I noticed her eyes had changed because she broke her gaze, looking at the floor.

"Sorry," I sighed. Why did she have to be so perfect? So symetrical?

"S'okay. Where do you want to-" her speech was cut short, as she looked in the mirror and saw her nails growing rapidly, her eyes changing to, looking more demonic by the second. She rushed out of the shop, dropping the pile of clothes when the alarm went off. Maka and Crona looked from the check out desk in suprise, the rest of the gang staring through the window of the shop opposite.

"HEY! YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THOSE!" The sales assistant yelled. I collected the discarded items and payed for them haistily, before sprinting out of the shopping center, followed by the others.

"What happened?" Liz shouted as we pelted down the road.

"I don't know!" I yelled back. "She started changing, then ran out!" Suddenly, it clicked.

"I think she's transforming!" I shouted and found a steemed up window. The all familiar numbers used to contact my father were imprinted on the window as we waited. Waited for a sign of where she dissapeared to.

"Hi, Howdy! Whassup?" My father smiled. Or so I assumed, under the mask of his.

"Have you seen Hratchouhi? She ran out the shop on her own!" He exchanged glances with someone outside of the frame before turning to back to us.

**Kidd: IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL! *cries***

**Me: Thank you! And it's all for you! And my readers of course! ^ ^**

**Kidd: THE NUMBER 8! SO SYMETRICAL!**

**Me: ... -_- Thanks...**

**Kidd: *babbles on about symmetry***

**Me: Please. Just close the chapter... ¬-¬**

**Kidd: Okay! *wipes tear from eye.* Please reveiw for me! Symetrically of course!**

**Me: Or he might cry!**

**Death: Bye! Sayannora! Peace! ^ ^**


End file.
